


Therapy

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Belly Dancing, Biting, Claiming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Massage, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Scratching, Seduction, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Daesung x ReaderSong - Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt





	Therapy

Daesung groaned in pleasure as you massaged his broad shoulders, his features hidden in the pillowed face rest of your masseuse table. Working out a particularly large knot over his left shoulder blade.

“Y/N you should marry me so you can do this for me all the time” he uttered as you applied pressure to it and were rewarded with more of his erotic moans. 

“You couldn't handle this all the time Dae” you grunted softly as worked your hands down his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles as you plied your craft. “Besides, you wouldn't have an excuse to come to the States if I was with you all the time. Not to mention all of your other girlfriends might get jealous” you teased. 

“You would love Seoul though” he replied, voice tight as you found another knot and began to work it out.

Stopping briefly to apply more massage oil to your hands you bent down to smile at him through the hole in the face rest. “Tempting, but I like it here in Vegas though.” 

He gave you a goofy grin and raised his head to look at you. A sneaky twinkle in his brown eyes. “You could have the chance to rub all over my body whenever you wanted” he said his grin spreading, causing his eyes to disappear into crescents.

Rolling your eyes in mock exasperation you pinched the fine hairs on the nape of his neck and tweaked them sharply “Hey none of that now you tease.” You were rewarded when he jumped and nearly caused the table to tip over.

Daesung was your favorite client. Always polite and never tried to play grab ass or imply a ‘happy ending’ like some did. A great tipper as well. You had just agreed to accompany him and his band-mates as one of their personal masseurs during the American leg of their latest tour. Even when he wasn't on tour, he always made a stop by your studio when he was anywhere near Las Vegas. 

“Dae you and the guys should stop by the Marrakesh tonight if you are free. I’ll be there with some friends” you said suddenly, not sure why you decided to invite him and his band-mates out. You weren't sure you wanted them, Dae especially to know what else you did when you weren't turning their muscles into silly putty.

Later that night ~~~~~~~

You sat in the dressing room, putting the final touches on your makeup and adjusting your glittering black and silver costume. Long black beaded fringe accented with silver hung from your bra top and from the wide sequined belt that sat low on your hips. Your long legs were alternately hidden and revealed by the full black chiffon skirt that brushed the tops of your feet as you moved. Hidden in the yards upon yards of fabric were two slits on either side that split the skirt to your hips. Applying a final touch up to your red lipstick and fluffing your hair, you picked up your veil and prepared for your first performance of the night. You loved belly dancing almost as much as you loved being a masseuse. 

~~~~~ 

Daesung sat with his band-mates enjoying the delicacies that the Middle Eastern restaurant had to offer. The food being so different than what he was used to. Laughing with Seunghyun at a joke that Seungri had told, Youngbae and Jiyong rolling their eyes and smiling at the Manake’s antics. 

His attention shifted when the lights dimmed and a spotlight lit up the center of the floor and haunting music and heavy drums filled the busy restaurant. Diners excitedly turned their attention as a figure appeared dressed in a black and silver costume. The veil that she carried obscured her face and figure as she glided to the center of the dance floor. The spotlights revealed her soft curves through the thin chiffon fabric as she turned her back to the audience, her long skirts swishing. He felt his pulse increase when the material parted and exposed a long swath of the flesh of her thigh.

He was seated closest to the dance floor and stared wide eyed at the figure before him. Seungri leaned over and whispered an inappropriate comment into his ear. He glanced his friend before turning his gaze upon the rest of his band-mates. They all seemed to be either in quiet conversation or waiting for the show to begin. However, their eyes were all glued to the dancer waiting for her to begin.

The song Rah by Natacha Atlas began to play through the speakers. Dropping your arms, the veil revealing your body as your arms wove through the air like a pair of snakes. The small silver finger cymbals chiming on your fingers. Spinning in place the veil followed your movements. Stopping yourself you held the veil up covering the lower half of your face. Facing the audience, you saw Daesung and his friends seated at the center table. Dae was in the chair closest to the dance floor. He had an indescribable expression on his face as he watched you dance. The drums picked up and you raised your arms above your head, draping the black cloth across your chest. You began to glide towards him, your hips dipping and shimmying to the beat. Your pulse increased as you saw his eyes drop to your lower half. 

Dae swallowed hard as the dancer began to approach. Her hips moving in hypnotic patterns under the thin fabric. Her legs appeared and disappeared under her long skirt. She spun past him to the table next to him. Her back was turned and he watched hungrily as she draped the veil around the neck of the patron she was teasing. She left it there and slid back to the center of the floor. During a slower part of her song, she bent backwards, her long hair nearly brushing the floor behind her and he saw her face.

“Holy shit it’s Y/N!” Jiyong exclaimed giving a gummy smile. Seunghyun merely took a drag from his cigarette and watched appreciatively his eyebrow arching. Youngbae was studying your dance moves as Seungri smirked seeing you in a new light and licked his lips unconsciously. 

Daesung grunted and narrowed is eyes at his friends before turning his attention back to you. He wasn't sure he liked them staring at you so much, or anyone in the room for that matter. He also wasn't sure where this new possessiveness came from. You were his masseuse, not his girlfriend. He watched as you sank to the floor and the music changed. It was much slower and more sensual. Someone brought you a curved sword and you showed it to the audience. Balancing it sideways on your head, your body began to roll in slow movements. 

Daesung was completely mesmerized in your dance as it continued through a few more songs. He liked watching your face as it lit up with joy at your dance. At your final song, someone brought a chair to the middle of the room and you made a show of choosing someone to sit in it. Stopping in front of Daesung, you wove your hips through a series of shimmied figure eights before gripping his hand. 

He tried to refuse, but when you winked at him, he couldn't resist you. You smiled as his table hooted and catcalled him. He sat with a nervous, embarrassed smile on his full lips. The song picked up in tempo as you danced around him and for him. Dropping to your knees between his splayed legs you bent backwards, arms weaving through the air. When your head touched the floor, you smiled at his band-mates and winked at them. 

Daesung watched you, an unfamiliar hunger eating at him and his mind going places it shouldn't. As he watched you gyrate on the floor between his legs, he felt all the blood in his body rushing to one place. 

Once your dance was over, you walked behind him and leaned over his shoulder and whispered “See you at work tomorrow”

~~~~~~~~~ 

Daesung drug his body out of bed. He was grumpy as he had not slept well at all after getting back to his hotel room after dinner last night. His dreams were full of you, soft willing under him. He dreamt of your hips and what they could do to him. Realizing he had a raging boner, he flopped back onto his bed disgusted with himself. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about you. ‘A shower, breakfast, and a good long workout will help’ he thought to himself. 

That afternoon after rehearsals he made his way back to his hotel room. When he got the door, he heard familiar music drifting from his room. Opening the door wider, he saw you setting up your portable massage table. The scent of sandalwood massage oil hung in the air. You were wearing a tank top and a long skirt that touched the floor. His mouth watered and his cock stirred as memories of your dance performance crept back into his mind. 

Hearing movement you turned and saw him standing in the doorway. His muscular frame tense. “Come on in Dae, I don't bite” you smiled. Teasing him as you usually did. He stiffly entered the room and shut the door. 

“Last night… you were… I didn’t know that you were a performer” he stammered, as he stood just inside the closed door looking as if he was ready to run back out.

Eyes widening as you took in his discomfort, you stepped towards him. Taking him by the hand, you led him to the massage table and he sat down on it. “Oh that? I do that for fun. I would much rather chase after a bunch of international superstars any day” you smiled in attempt to lighten the mood. “Do you want me to work on your shoulders again?” you asked.

Daesung nodded his head and stood stiffly removing his shirt. He blushed and held it to his chest acting as if it were the first time you had seen him like this. Holding up the sheet for him, you averted your eyes waited for him to undress the rest of the way. You turned your attention back to him when you saw him smiling nervously at you. “What’s wrong Dae?”

“Can you give me a moment?” he mumbled.

“Sure thing” 

You made your way into the bedroom of the suite and waited for him to call you back. As you pulled the door shut you caught a glimpse of him as he quickly disrobed and stared in dismay at his obvious arousal. Your eyes widened and you felt your core melt at the thought of him pleasuring you with it, covered by his large muscular body. 

Attempting to clear your thoughts when he called you back into the room. Pausing to turn on your portable stereo, it began to play Mystic’s Dream. The haunting lilting melody played softly as you walked around the room, hips swaying automatically as you lit your aromatherapy candles. You caught Daesung staring as you walked past. His heated gaze was doing things to you.

Daesung felt his breath catch in his chest as your hips rolled slightly to the music. His cock throbbed under him as it pressed into the surface of the table. He forgot how to breathe when he watched you let down your hair before anointing your hands with massage oil. 

You approached him slowly, peeling the sheet down to his waist. You were glad that he had chosen to lay on his stomach first. Unsure if you could resist the urge to cross the line and show him what his intense gaze was doing to you just now. Placing your oil slicked hands on his smooth back, you began to work the tension out of his shoulders. As you worked you noticed that he was holding his breath.

“Dae honey, you have to breathe for me. I can't have you passing out on me” you said, your voice a nervous giggle.

He exhaled slowly and as he did you pressed into his lower back with the heels of your hands. He let out the most sexual groan you had ever heard him make. Your panties were instantly soaked at the sound and you had to clench your thighs together to attempt to stop the throb that had begun at your core. Making a half hearted attempt to lighten the mood once more, you said “Damn Dae, did you enjoy my dancing that much last night? If I had known that I had that effect on you, I’d have worn my costume again”

He jerked under your touch, his hips rolled slightly against the table and he froze. He tensed again at your comment and abruptly sat up clutching the sheet to his nude body. He saw your eyes lingering on his muscular chest, following the dark dusting of hair that began at his navel down towards his aching erection.

“I… I should go” you said quietly turning to gather your things and escape the thick sexual tension in the room. He shot out a hand and grasped your wrist pulling you back towards him. Holding you in his arms, your breasts crushed against him, he searched your face. His heavy gaze piercing right through you lingering on your lips. He drew a pink tongue across his full lips. You were mere inches apart, tasting each other's breath. You could feel his heart thudding wildly and you were pretty sure he could feel yours. 

Dae wasn't sure what to do now that he had you trapped in his arms. He panted, lips slightly parted and he noticed that your breathing was unsteady as well. His eyes had a predatory glint as he stared you down. The song on your CD player repeated itself and he allowed the primal beat of the drums to goad him into action. Crushing you to his chest, he kissed you hungrily. He was inwardly shocked when you didn't try to resist or pull away but rather you returned his kiss with equal fervor. Tongues melding together frantically as his hands roamed your back before tangling into your long hair. 

As you ran your hands up his shoulders and around his neck, you could feel the hot length of his erection pressing into your belly through the thin sheet. You groaned into his mouth as he caught your lower lip between his teeth and worried it gently. Taking it as encouragement, he slid his strong hands down your back and to your thighs. Easily picking you up, he moved towards the bedroom as you wrapped your legs around his waist. The sheet fell off, exposing every inch of his glorious body. As he walked, you pulled your tank top off over your head.

Laying you gently on the coverlet, he drew back and took your skirt and panties with him. He tossed them to the floor. He disappeared for a moment returning with a bottle of your massage oil. 

“Get on your stomach” he whispered as prowled towards you. He knelt on the bed. Obediently turning onto your stomach you swept your hair off of your shoulders. You could feel his gaze raking over your form as he straddled your hips. You suddenly felt large warm hands working your shoulders. Groaning in pleasure you clenched the blanket tightly. Your toes curled when he worked his way down to your waist. He then was on all fours over you, as he began slowly kissing his way up your spine starting at the top of your crack. 

“Raise up for me Y/N” he purred into your ear as he slipped a hand under your hips and brought them up. Your dripping sex was exposed and ready for him. He turned on his back and lay between your splayed knees. Guiding your hips back down causing you to sit up. 

Looking down all you could see was his face from the nose up as he brought your hips closer to his lush mouth. At the first touch of his tongue against your swollen folds, you let out a groan your head falling back. You flung a hand behind you, steadying yourself on his chest.

All he could think about was your scent mingled with sandalwood as he licked and sucked at your nether lips. Using his thumbs he spread you apart and gently nibbled on your clit. Your hips rolled as you rode his face. His tongue delving into you, tasting every inch of your cunt. 

You could feel a heavy sensation settle in your belly as Daesung’s talented tongue brought you to new heights of pleasure. You thought your legs would give out when he latched his full lips onto your nub and sucked.

“Oh god Dae…” you panted as a long moan broke from your throat.

Rolling you over he continued to pick and suck as he slid two fingers into you. Curling them as he slowly fingered your hole. 

Your hands grasped his soft hair as you gasped and bucked under him. Time stopped then exploded as your walls clenched around his digits and you cried his name.

Daesung was convinced that his name on your lips as you came undone was the sweetest sound he ever heard. Pulling his lips away reluctantly he continued to slowly move his fingers in and out of you. 

“Y/N, you are so beautiful like this” he said, his voice husky with need as he bent down to kiss you. 

The taste of yourself on his tongue turned you on even more and caused your muscles to clench around his fingers again. He withdrew his fingers and showed you how wet you were for him. Moaning in pleasure as he licked your essence from his fingers before rising above you and settling himself between your thighs. 

You had never witnessed anything so erotic as the look of concentration on his features as you felt his cock pressing into your thigh. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him down till every inch of your flesh was covered by him. Dae framed your face with his arms gently caressing your face as he ran a hand down your side to grip your thigh as he pushed himself closer to you. He kissed you with painful slowness before burying his head into the crook of your neck. He placed his full lips over your pulse and sucked gently. 

A breathy “Daesung” escaped your lips as you rolled your body up to meet him the need in your voice made him raise his head to look at you. 

“Say it again Y/N” he purred as he positioned himself at your entrance. 

“Daesung” you moaned his name like a prayer before he took your mouth again with a blistering kiss as his length pushed its way past your folds. 

Breaking the kiss as your body sheathed him tightly. He groaned, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy as he pushed himself slowly to the hilt. Completely encased in your hot wet depths he was in heaven. Daesung had never thought it could be like this, and never with you. He had always thought you were sexy, but never dreamt that he would be in this exact moment with you. He could feel your heart pounding against your rib cage and his own answered with equal fervor. Slowly rolling his hips he pulled back and pushed into you again. He watched as your mouth fell open and he captured the sounds you made as he bent his head again to kiss you. He didn't think he could ever get enough of your lips. 

The way you ran your fingertips up and down his back was driving him crazy, but he continued his slow thrusting. You were so tight it was nearly agonizing. When you delved your hands into his hair tugging gently at the roots he thought he was done. A primal growl erupted from his chest as he broke his slow progress and thrust into you hard. He grinned a feral gleam in his eye as he watched your face contort in pleasure as you cried out his name as his cock slammed into your core. A deep part of him wanted to take full possession of you and mark his territory. Keep rival males away from what was his. 

You opened your eyes and panted as he gripped your thigh roughly. The pleasure/pain center of your brain kicked into high gear and you snarled at him, raking your nails down his back like claws. When he responded by lunging for your throat, fastening his teeth into the flesh of your shoulder and bit hard. You knew you had been claimed. It made your inner flesh clench down on his cock and he threw his head back and hissed through clenched teeth. 

Daesung pulled away from your embrace and sat on his knees. Holding your thighs trapped around his powerful hips, he drove into you with punishing force. Your hips bucked against him, meeting each thrust with your own. You reached down to rub yourself and he stopped you, shaking his head. He forced your wrists above your head.

“No Y/N, you don't get to do that. I do” he panted his voice strained with the exertion of holding back his orgasm.

You obediently grasped the rails of the headboard. Finding it gave you leverage to push back at him. You could no longer contain your cries of pleasure and when his length found your spot deep inside, you screamed. The knot that had been building in your belly bloomed. Heat rushed through your body as you shook and convulsed against him. 

Feeling your walls crashing down on him milking his cock. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge with you. He reluctantly withdrew from your heat and rolled over, pulling you over him. You straddled his hips and lowered yourself back onto his length. Your overstimulated body shuddered as you took him in. 

“Fucking hell Dae…” you groaned as he filled you completely once again.

Grinning that wicked smile of his lay back and watched you through hooded eyes as you began to grind on him. When he licked his full lower lip and clenched it between his teeth, you let go a breath you hadn't realized you were holding in. 

“Show me what those beautiful hips can do Y/N” he groaned.

Circling your hips slowly as you rode his cock you watched his face as his eyes shut with pleasure. The song repeated itself and you began to move with the beat of the drums. Shimmying your hips up and down his length he let out a hiss and clenched his jaw tightly. Leaning back and placing your hands on his shins for support you undulated your entire body snapping your hips. His cock was hitting that spot deep inside of you again and you could feel heat building up in your center once again.

“Touch me Daesung” you ordered through ragged breaths.

He grasped your hip with one hand and began to rub your clit with the other. Your head fell back as you could no longer contain your pleasure and moaned loudly. Daesung’s voice joined you as his orgasm neared. His cock throbbed in your cunt as your walls gripped him tightly. 

“Claim me Dae!” you cried out as another orgasm washed over you. Your hips bucked and circled as you rode him frantically. 

The hand that had been toying with your clit flew to your hip and he arched his body. Hips lifting to meet you as he lost control. He stopped your movements with his strong grip and thrust up into you so hard you saw stars. You saw the look of complete concentration on his face, brows furrowed, mouth agape as he yelled expletives in Korean. The only thing you really understood was your name. 

“It's okay Dae, cum for me, fill me up!” you screamed. Your walls clamping down on him in a strangle hold. 

He thrust upwards, his hips jerking as he lost his rhythm. Every muscle in his body taut as he came into you. His hot seed coating your innermost depths. He roared as his orgasm tore through him. He gripped your hips so tightly, you were sure your skin was marked by him. 

He collapsed back into the pillows, a sheen of sweat coating his golden skin. You fell limply against his heaving chest as he fought for breath. 

Powerful arms encircled you and held you close. He rolled you gingerly off of him and you felt the loss of him in your cunt. Laying on his side he nestled you comfortably against his chest. Facing each other, his forehead pressed against yours as you both slowly came down from your high. He searched your face and kissed you gently. He placed kisses all over your face. He grimaced as he saw the bruising flesh where his teeth had marked you. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too badly did I” he asked quietly.

Meeting his intense gaze you smiled “No, not much. But the others are going to know something is up. You should see the damage I did to you.” Laughing you pointed to the large mirror behind him it showed the deep purplish red scratches that criss crossed his broad back. You also pointed out where your mouth had left bruises along his collarbone. 

Daesung hopped out of bed quickly and stood in front of the mirror. “I look like I’ve been attacked by a wildcat” he groaned examining the damage. “The guys are never going to let me live this down”

You left the bed as well and stood beside him. You could feel his essence leaking out of your well used hole and running down the inside of your thigh. You smiled and shivered at the feeling. “Wildcat huh” you mused. “I look like I’ve had a run in with a bull and lost” you laughed.

He smiled at your comment and drew you gently against his chest. “What are we going to do, they are going to know something happened between us.”

Thinking for a moment before you responded “Let them see your body after your run in with the wildcat. It will probably get them to shut up about your personal life for a while. I’ll just have to wear scarves or actual t-shirts for a while till this bite fades. Lucky for me it's in a place that a t-shirt won't show it. Just remember that next time if you mark your territory be sure to do it some place that isn't so obvious.”

“Next time? You want to do this again?” his brows raising as he hugged you tighter.

“Of course, obviously this is the most relaxed you’ve been in a while. What kind of massage therapist would I be if I left you tense all the time” you laughed. “Now let's go shower, I’m all sweaty and gross”

He laughed and swung you up into his arms and carried you into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
